


One possible outcome

by Four_Five_Still_Alive



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Five_Still_Alive/pseuds/Four_Five_Still_Alive
Summary: Upon realizing that Adrien is Chat Noir Ladybug fails to capture the Akuma. But when Adrien sustains a terrible injury during the fight only her lucky charm can heal him and get him back to school!





	1. Chapter 1

Ladybug turned the corner expecting to see her partner but to her surprise she saw,

 

“Adrien?”

 

“L-Ladybug…”

 

His face was bruised and he was holding his ribs in the same place Chat Noir had been hit. Millions of thoughts raced through her head at once. It felt like a mad buzzing of bees. The cut on her side began to burn with pain but she felt the presence of her enemy behind her. She turned quickly and held her hands out at her sides shielding Adrien.

 

“If you want him you’ll have to go through me!” She breathed.

 

“Ladybug…no…” Adrien Cried.

 

“Its you isn’t it Adrien?” She asked eyes still locked on the akuma coming towards her. “You’re Chat Noir. God, I’m such a fool. I’ve been in love with you, with Adrien, for so long. But it was you all along…You were the person I loved AND my friend…” Tears began to well up in her eyes. “Take care of yourself Adrien. Before long, you’ll know who I am too.”

 

The akuma swung back its heavy arm to deal a final blow and Marinette took a step forward to meet the attack, but before it struck her the blow came down upon Adriens shoulder sending a light mist of blood through the air.

 

“NO!!!” She shouted catching him as he fell to the ground. “Adrien! Why?!?”

 

“Because I don’t care who you are. I love you. Run Ladybug, Paris needs you. Please, stay alive…”

 

“I won’t leave you!”

 

Adrien’s eyes fluttered, his head turned lightly to the side as he lost consciousness.

 

“N-no…no…Adrien! We’ve finally found each other, it can’t end now!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien opened his eyes to a soft pink ceiling. Gentle sunlight was streaming in through the window. He turned his head to see the top spires of Notre Dame through the glass. He had been here before. This was Marinettes room. He tried to sit up but a shooting pain in his ribs stopped him dead. He hissed in agony for a moment but as the pain subsided he gathered his thoughts.

The last he remembered he was laying in Ladybugs arms. Thats right…He had taken that attack for her… To save her life…He was sure it was going to kill him but…Here he was, waking up on the fainting couch in Marinettes-

His eyes flew open. He gingerly pushed his torso up with his arms trying not to twist or bend his mid section. If he was in Marinettes room then she must be-

 

“Its good to see you awake.”

 

Adrien turned his head so quickly that his ribs began to ache again.

 

“Sorry I startled you!” She reacted to his expression of pain. “Don’t move too quickly. I think you have some fractured ribs…”

 

“Marinette…y-you…”

 

“Disappointed?” She smiled and shyly brushed her bangs off her forehead. “I know I’m probably not what you were hoping for but-“

 

She didn’t know how he was suddenly in front of her, with his injuries it should have been impossible, but with three quick strides he was embracing her.

 

“I am so, so glad it’s you. What was it you said? The person I love and my friend?”

 

She fought to hold back the tears, they brimmed on the edge of her eyelids causing her eyes to shine.

 

“A-Adrien…” She wept putting her arms softly on his back.

 

She could hear him hiss in pain as he dropped to one knee.

 

“Oh! I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have-“

 

“N-no…It wasn’t you…Everything I just did was painful but…” He winced and held his chest. “I waited so long to know who the girl I have been in love with was…Seeing you, I was just numb to the pain for a second. Either that or I just didn’t care.” He smiled up at her, one eye closed to the pain.

 

“Lets get you back to the couch. I’m going to call an ambulance.”

 

“And tell them what?”

 

“I…I haven’t thought of that yet…”

 

“Then don’t do it.”

 

“Adrien you’re in pain! Your life could be in danger!”

 

“Yea…Why is that? Usually after a fight everything gets better…”

 

“We were both hurt…The police showed up and the Akuma got away… I couldn’t just leave you, so I took you and left.”

 

“So you’re still hurt too?” He winced.

 

“Not nearly as bad as you.” She walked to his side. “Let me see your bandages.”

 

She reached for the shoulder of his torn shirt. Adrien blushed as she revealed his bare skin.

 

“Looks like it needs to be changed again.” She saw the blood beginning to soak through. “Last time I put on the bandage through the tear but this time we should take your shirt off so I can apply it properly.”

 

“Uhh…”

 

“N-not that I’m trying to get your c-c-clothes off!” Her entire face flushed red. “I just want to bandage your wound!”

 

“I understand.” He grunted as he tried to sit forward. “Could you…give me a hand?”

 

She smiled sympathetically at him as she put her hand on his back helping him sit forward. He gingerly lifted his arms but was unable to get them further than his shoulders.

 

“Just cut it off, its torn anyway…” His voice was full of pain.

 

“But your clothes!”

 

“I can afford new ones.”

 

Marinette sighed as she sliced through his shirts with her design scissors, but as his bare back was revealed she could feel her heart fluttering in her chest. He was surprisingly muscular. He always looked so lean, she never expected him to have such definition. But considering he was Chat Noir there was little to no way he wouldn’t be in shape.

 

“Marinette…? Are you going to…change my bandage?” Adrien swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

As she drifted off into fantasy she had subconsciously been touching his back softly with the tips of her fingers. As soon as she realized what she had been doing she let out a light ‘eep’ sound and pulled her hands away as though he had been a hot stove.

 

“S-sorry! I was just surprised at how muscular you are! I mean, not that I’m surprised you look good, you’re gorgeous. I mean-! I’ll go get the bandages…”

 

Adrien smiled to himself. She was adorable. It was so strange that the two sides of one person started to come together now that he knew ladybugs identity. He had loved her confidence and head strong attitude. As his partner she had always been good at putting him in his place. But he had always known Marinette to be shy and clumsy. Almost the opposite of his Lady. Though, it was the same for him and _his_ alter-ego. Adrien had to be perfect. He was a model. Nothing but a beautiful thing for people to look at. His fathers perfect son. The only one he had ever been able to be himself around was Nino. Was Chat Noir who he truly was? Marinette had said she loved Adrien but how did she feel about Chat Noir?

 

He felt her fingers softly removing the medical tape from his shoulder. He was so deep in thought it was almost easy to forget his own pain.

 

“M-my lady?” He said softly.

 

“Its strange to hear that when I’m not in costume.” He could hear the smile in her voice.

 

“What do you think of Chat Noir?”

 

“Pardon? You mean you?”

 

“No, not Adrien. Chat Noir…”

 

“Aren’t you the same person?”

 

“Do you consider Marinette and Ladybug the same person?”

 

“…I suppose not…”

 

“So which is it?”

 

“What?”

 

“Who is real? Marinette or Ladybug? Which one is the alter ego?”

 

“I…uh…I guess…Ladybug…is the alter ego…”

 

“Yea, thats what I was afraid of…”

 

“What do you mean…?”

 

“Marinette…I’m sorry, but I need to leave.”

 

“Adrien! You’re still hurt!”

 

“I’ll be ok.” He took a deep breath and stood up inspite of the pain.

 

“Good bye my La- Goodbye…Marinette…”

 

“Adrien?”

 

His expression was sad as he turned to leave her room, walking gingerly down the stairs.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Why did you leave?!? Isn’t she the love of your life!?!”

 

“But I’m not _hers_. _”_ Adrien winced holding his side as he lay in his room.

 

“What are you _talking_ about!?!” Plagg flew about the room indulging in cheese.

 

“She’s in love with _Adrien_ I am…”

 

“Chat Noir?”

 

“…yes.”

 

“Thats the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.”

 

“Maybe to you, but I’ve never been more myself than I am when I am Chat Noir. How can I begin a relationship with someone who only loves me for the shell of a person that is Adrien?”

 

“Is that…really how you think of yourself?”

 

Adrien said nothing.

 

“Adrien…maybe you should talk to her…you don’t really know why she likes you, for all you know she sees the real you…”

 

“That sounds a little more insightful than your usual self…”

 

“Or don’t. Its not like I care.” He swallowed his entire slice of cheese in one bite.”

 

“But what about me? The person I am in love with is Ladybug. And if Marinette is her true self how can I claim that my love is real?”

 

“Well…part of Chat Noir is Adrien right?”

 

“Yes…I suppose…”

 

“In that case isn’t part of Ladybug Marinette? Being in a relationship is learning those parts about each other.

 

“Again…insightful…”

 

“Whatever. I can’t just be selfish _all_ the time…” He swallowed another slice of cheese.

 

“As much as I’ve dreamed of it…I don’t think I can just jump into a relationship with her…I…we…need time to process this. We’ve known each other this whole time. I feel like there must be a reason we didn’t find our way to each other in our real lives…”

 

“You’re such a romantic.”

 

“How is _that_ romantic? Sounds kind of pessimistic to me.”

 

“You’re always waiting for the world to _reveal_ itself in some significant way. Sometimes things just are what they are. You were both in love with different sides of each other. Doesn’t mean you can’t love the _other_ sides too.”

 

“You know, when you don’t have cheese in your mouth you’re a pretty good little conscience.”

 

“Ug, don’t compare me to them! Those guys think they’re _so_ cool!”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette waited anxiously outside the school. Her eyes darted about the entrance as she searched for his feathery fair hair and his striking green eyes. The sky was a bit cloudy even though the forecast hadn’t predicted rain. The light overcast reflected her own uncertain feelings as she prayed that Adrien would arrive.

 

“You’re here early!” Alya approached with her book bag over her shoulder. “I can’t remember the last time you made it to school before I did!”

 

“Couldn’t sleep…”

 

“Yea, me neither, all the sirens.”

 

“Sirens?”

 

“Yea, police sirens? Isn’t that what kept you up? The police have been on high alert since Ladybug and Chat Noir failed to catch the Akuma. That hasn’t happened since stone heart. I hope they’re ok…”

 

“Oh yea…gosh…I can’t believe they failed like that…”

 

“Hey! Cut them a little break! They run around saving the city every day its a miracle they get any time for their personal lives! Do you think they _have_ personal lives? Maybe they just… _are_ super heroes…raised by some cult to do nothing but fight crime!”

 

“You’ve been reading too many comics again.”

 

“Ey mec!” Nino darted from behind them as Adriens car pulled up in front of the school.

 

Marinettes entire body tensed as the door opened and he gingerly stepped out of the car. His expression was labored and there was sweat on his brow. He was still badly injured. Why did he even come? Before she could wonder too much to herself she noticed Nino running towards his best friend arms outstretched.

 

“Oh no!” Marinette drew back her bag and threw it clear down the school steps hitting Nino square in the back of the head sending him flat onto his face.

 

“Hey! Whats the deal?!?” Alya asked.

 

“Uh…H-how dare you walk past your girlfriend without saying hello!”

 

Alya grinned as Nino sat up rubbing his scrapped nose.

 

“Aww! Girls got my back! Don’t worry, I knew what I was getting into when I took the job. Nothing will surpass his love for Adrien.” She walked down the steps towards Nino, brushing dirt off his face as he winced about his scrapped nose. “Oh don’t be a baby! Lets go get you a bandaid.”

 

“T-thanks.” Adrien said quietly to her as they watched their friends walk into the building. “I’m not sure I could have survived one of Ninos bear hugs today…”

 

“Adrien…you should really go to the hospital! I think you have some broken ribs!”

 

“I took some medicine and I’m feeling better, just sore. Besides, once we capture that akuma your lucky charm will turn everything back to normal.” He walked past her slowly into the school trying not to wince.

 

“C-can I carry your bag for you?” She asked following closely behind.

 

“Don’t you think that would look suspicious? Honestly if you can just keep Nino from jumping on me for the rest of the day I’ll consider it a personal favor.” He smiled softly. “Gosh, I forgot that you were hurt too…” He gently touched her cheek where a pink bandaid was hiding a small bruise.

 

“No one ever notices if I show up with a few bumps. I’m so clumsy people have stopped asking what happened.” She smiled.

 

His fingers were soft on her face. She wanted so badly to turn into his touch and relish the fluttering of her heart. But…

 

“Adrien, why did you leave so quickly yesterday?” It pained her to ask.

 

He took his hand away from her face quickly realizing what he had been doing. He turned away from her.

 

“Doesn’t it bother you? That we’ve cared about each other this whole time without realizing who the other person was? I’m so different as Chat Noir, I know I make dumb jokes and flirt but…its the only time I really feel free…But I see it in your eyes Marinette. Or rather, I see it in Ladybugs eyes…I’m just a nuisance to you.”

 

“What about you? Your eyes practically gloss over whenever I’m around! Is Marinette so boring to you that you can’t even _pretend_ to have interest in my presence?”

 

“Every time you’re around me you stammer and stutter! I ignore you because I get that a lot! I know what superficial fans are like and I always hoped that my friends at school would be more than that! Do you even know how tiring it is to always wonder if people only like me because I’m rich and famous?!?”

 

“You think I stammer around you because you’re a _model!?!”_ Marinette asked incredulously.

 

“Uh…guys? Everything ok?” Nino and Alya had returned to find their friends shouting at each other.

 

Nino wore a green bandaid on his nose and Alya was holding his hand, seemingly for moral support. But for the time they both wore stunned expressions.

 

“Its time for class.” Marinette said bitterly passing him and walking up the stairs to their room.

 

“Girl! What happened?!? You and Adrien hardly ever say anything to each other and all of a sudden you’re fighting? Whats up with that? Come on girl! Dish!”

 

“Forget it Alya, I don’t want to talk about it right now…Maybe later.”

 

Once they reached the top of the stairs Alya put her arm gently around her shoulder and pulled her friend into a caring side hug. Marinette leaned her head on her and held a sad expression all the way to their seats. It took a surprisingly long time for Adrien and Nino to come into the classroom.

 

“They must be talking.” Alya said, a bit bitter that she couldn’t get marinette to confide in her. But she respected her privacy. She’d talk when she was ready.

 

Adrien walked slowly into the classroom, his green eyes glaring at Marinette, though he seemed to look right through her. She frowned as he rounded the desk to take his seat, but she noticed a bead of sweat dripping down his temple as he gingerly lowered himself into his spot.

 

“Adrien?” She asked getting out of her seat and approaching his side. “A-are you…okay? Adrien?”

 

His eyes were blank as if he wasn’t there.

 

“Marinette! Please take your seat!” Said Md. Bustie.

 

“But Maddame! I think theres something wrong-!”

 

As if in slow motion Adrien fell from his chair, Marinette catching his head before it hit the floor.

 

“Oh my goodness! Someone get the nurse!” The teacher cried.

 

“No, we need an ambulance!”

 

“What? Thats a bit of an overreaction don’t you think?”

 

“He…he’s cold…” She felt his colorless skin. Taking hold of the neck of his black t-shirt she tore a large rip in one swift movement.

 

“Marinette!!!” The teacher yelled astounded before she gasped in awe. “Nino! Hurry! Call an ambulance!”

 

Adriens chest was covered in deep, purple and red bruises. No one had seen such severe injuries before.

 

“Adrien…? Can you hear me? Adrien? Please hold on. There is so much I need to tell you…” Marinettes voice echoed in his subconscious as everything went black.

 


	5. Chapter 5

A gentle beep of machinery reverberated off the walls of the plain hospital room as Adrien slowly regained consciousness.

 

“Adrien? Can you hear me? Adrien?”

 

“M-mom?”

 

“No, its me.”

 

He felt the large slender hands against his own as his father came into focus.

 

“F-father? Y-you’e here?”

 

“Yes of course! I came as soon as the school called me!”

 

“Thats a surprise…”

 

“I suppose I deserve that…”

 

“No! I didn’t mean-!”

 

“Its ok Adrien. All that matters is that you get better. What in the world happened to you?”

 

“What happened-?”

 

“The doctors said you had internal bleeding and fractured ribs…”

 

“Oh…I…I guess I didn’t realize it was that severe…”

 

“What?”

 

“I…I fell while practicing fencing.”

 

“Do you really expect me to believe that?”

 

“No! I uh, I fell in my room. I was on the balcony and I fell over the railing. Its stupid really. I was embarrassed to tell anyone…”

 

“Adrien, you must always tell someone about such an injury…If not for the quick actions of your classmate I don’t know what would have-“

 

“Marinette?”

 

“Yes, I believe that was the girl who was here earlier.”

 

He stopped and looked off into space thinking about her. His classmate, his friend…

 

“My Lady…”

 

“Whats that?”

 

“Is she still here?”

 

“No, her parents came and got her. She would have stayed all night if they hadn’t. You’re going to be ok Adrien, but I’m still worried about you…”

 

“Don’t be worried father. It was a stupid mistake. I promise I will tell someone next time. I know better now.”

 

“I hope you do.” Gabriel Agreste gave his son a rare emotional glance before he turned away and regained his cool composure. “You should rest…” He said sternly. “I don’t want you to miss too much school.”

 

Adrien smiled. He knew his father would rather he be homeschooled. It was a gesture for his father to wish him well. He had learned to read between the cold lines.

 

“I should get back to work…”

 

“Thank you… for coming, father.”

 

“I know I’m not around for you that often Adrien…But…I’ll always…”

 

“I know. Its nice to see you.”

 

“I’ll be back to visit tomorrow. Get some rest. And stay away from fencing for a while.”

 

“I’ll be better before the week is out!”

 

Gabriel frowned but chose not to argue with his injured son as he left.

 

Adrien was finally able to look at his room. There was a modest card from Nino with a messy scrawl upon it.

 

_Get well soon! I need you back in school mec!_

 

A lavish bouquet from Chloe. To call it a bouquet was being modest. It took up an entire corner of the room. Adrien couldn’t help but smile at her above and beyond effort. Balloons and cards dotted the table but on his bedstead rested a small box. In it were five chouquettes in a distinct paw-snapped pattern. He recognized the insignia on the box as that of the Duppan-Chang bakery. He put a sweet pastry to his lips and smiled as his tastebuds stung in enjoyment. The card in the box read:

 

“Plagg is with me. Please be well, Chatton.”

 

Adrien was shocked for a moment. He had nearly forgotten about his Kwami friend, but it made sense that he couldn’t accompany him to the hospital. He had been stripped of his street clothes for an awkward gown after all. No good place for Plagg to hide…And no camembert…

 

“I hope Marienette has cheese at her house…”


	6. Chapter 6

“I’m hungry!” The small black dot complained.

 

“You just ate!” Marinette moaned.

 

“That was hours ago!”

 

“It was thirty minutes ago!” Tikki swirled up to him as he lamented.

 

“I need food! Give me cheese! Adrien _always_ gives me cheese!”

 

“Adrien’s not here!” Marinette turned away from the two Kwamis holding her arms against herself to calm down.

 

“…I’m sure he will be ok Marinette…the doctors said he was in stable condition…” Tikki comforted her.

 

“You didn’t see his bruises Tikki…He must be in so much pain…and all I could do was yell at him…” A tear fell down her cheek.

 

“He’ll be ok right?”

 

The two girls turned suddenly to Plagg whose ears were sunken in a sad pout. They exchanged glances, notting for the first time that perhaps he was worried about his parter.

 

“It…its not cheese…but we have cookies!” Tikki swirled towards plag trying to comfort her old acquaintance.

 

Marinette turned to her computer and looked up the visiting hours for the hospital.

 

“Damn…” she whispered to herself.

 

“You know…Ladybug doesn’t need visiting hours…” Tikki appeared over he shoulder.

 

“I…I want to let him rest…”

 

“We can just…check on him though…” Plagg turned to look at her.

 

“I suppose your right…Tikki? Spots on!”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien eyes felt heavy as he opened them slowly. He felt a strange presence…He could hardly explain it to himself… The room was dark but he knew there was someone there.

 

“H-hello?” He asked cautiously.

 

“Adrien! You’re awake!” Plagg swirled out of the darkness up to his face.

 

“Wow, were you worried about me? All the strangest people come out when I am hurt!”

 

“I…I just don’t like hanging out with them!” Plaggs ears fell bashfully.

 

Out of the dark corner stepped the woman of his dreams.

 

“M-my Lady!” Adrien said without thinking.

 

“Spots off.” She whispered.

 

In seconds his crime fighting partner was again his classmate.

 

“Thank you for the chouquettes. They’re my favorite!”

 

“I…I know…They’re Chat Noir’s favorite too…” she awkwardly rubbed the back of her head.

 

“I get why you would know _Adrien’s_ favorite but how did you know Chat Noir’s?”

 

“I pay attention! I was going to give him some for Christmas…”

 

There was an award silence.

 

“Are…Are you feeling ok?” He asked.

 

“Really? You’re in the hospital and you want to know if _I’m_ ok?”

 

“If I’m hurt this badly I figured you must still be in pain too…”

 

“As far as I know I have nothing broken and no internal bleeding…”

 

“Yea, that was tough to explain to my father…”

 

Another award silence.

 

“Would you two just talk about it already!?!” Plagg complained. “I’m hungry and cranky!”

 

“I…I upset you earlier…”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What…why were you-?”

 

“You think I’m just like the other girls who read about you in the magazines and fall for you!”

 

“I…uh…”

 

“You think I’m just a groupie! You never gave it a minute to even think that maybe I like your for more than your magazine spreads!”

 

“You…you act the same way as-“

 

“I hated you when I first met you! I thought you were a selfish jerk like Chloe who didn’t care who was left bloody along the way so long as it meant they had a perfect life! But then…you were kind to me…and…my heart fluttered…It was as though I could tell, that there was a whole other person waiting underneath… I always loved watching you interact with Nino, because its the most real that you are. Every now and then you will do something almost…impulsive. And I can tell that its your true self coming through…I know theres more to you Adrien. I know you are a kind person who cares about other people. I know that you hold a lot of yourself back because…well, I don’t actually know why… Maybe its because when you let yourself go you’re-“ She giggled. “Chat Noir. But now that I know that you’re him…I don’t know… both Adrien and Chat Noir make more sense. I don’t think you are really Adrien _or_ Chat Noir…I think there is more to both of you. Somewhere in the middle is the real you. I know it. And I think I know it because-“

 

“You are somewhere between Marinette and Ladybug.”

 

There was silence once more. But it was certain.

 

“I consider myself more Maritnette than Ladybug. But part of _being_ Marinette is holding myself back…So how can I say thats who I really am? Ladybug gives me freedom… I feel more free to act on impulse as her. And you know as well as I do that its not always a good thing. Ladybug can do whatever she wants. And she’s selfish, and shallow and transparent. Ladybug isn’t better than Maritnette, and Marinette isn’t better than Ladybug. We are both equal parts of the same…flawed…human being.”

 

Again Marinette was surprised at Adriens ability to raise himself despite his injury. He strode across the room in three quick steps and took her by the back of the neck gently kissing her. For a moment she was stunned, unable to move, as she processed the feeling of his soft lips on hers.

 

“Yes.” Adrien said quietly as he parted from her lips. “That is exactly how I feel. The question is…You were in love with Adrien. Can you put up with Chat Noir?”

 

Marinette wanted to melt, but she summoned her voice and smiled with tears pushing against her eyelashes.

 

“I have up until now haven’t I?”

 

“I’m not going to stop making bad jokes.”

 

“I’m not going to stop rolling my eyes at them.”

 

Adrien smiled widely and pressed his lips to hers once more.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Tikki and Plagg flew about outside the window as their human partners kissed sweetly in the hospital room.

 

“Always the same story isn’t it?” Plagg said pressing his face against the glass.

 

“No…Its always different.”

 

“You call that different? Its just the two same idiots discovering each other. Happens every time.”

 

“You may see it that way, but to me…well, I guess I see how much it means to those two idiots every time.”

 

“I guess thats why you’re the god of creation.”

 

“Oh come on. Even the god of destruction has to admit…it’s beautiful.” Tikki looked through the glass next to him, tilting her head sweetly.

 

“Its…balance.”

 

“Its what its supposed to be.”

 

“I can’t argue that. After 28 different humans as the guardians of our miraculous its hard to say its meant to be otherwise.”

 

“Creation and destruction belong together…like…”

 

“Like Marinette and Adrien?”

 

Tikki smiled. “Like Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

 

“Like all of them.” Plagg held out his hand.

 

Tikki nodded and took his hand in hers. The two Kwami looked through the window at their latest pair, come together as they knew they would.

The world in balance.

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Are you going to stop by and visit me today m’lady?”

 

“You know I _want_ to. But I have to hunt down that akuma. That way we can get you better.”

 

“You’re going after the akuma alone?!?” Adrien said in shock to her image on his phone screen. “Its dangerous! You should wait for me!”

 

“Adrien, it will take weeks, months even, for you to heal! I can do it! I can stop the akuma! I’ll be careful!”

 

“Its not about being careful!” His stern expression softened. “Even with the two of us, look how it turned out…”

 

“I have to try…” She looked at him sympathetically.

 

“But…”

 

“Don’t worry so much chatton! I will be careful. And hopefully by the end of the day you will be out of that hospital bed!”

 

“And back with you.”

 

She smiled softly. “There is nothing more that I want right now. Oh, class is starting. I better go! Take it easy Adrien! I’ll have you better in no time!”

 

The phone screen went blank as the video call ended. Adrien sighed. He lifted his hospital gown and examined his bruises. They were turning a sickly shade of green.

 

“Gross.” Plag fluttered near by. “Put that away before I loose my cheese!”

 

“Why did I have to be injured? If I wasn’t so reckless none of this would have happened!”

 

“And you wouldn’t have kissed Marinette.”

 

“That…thats true. I guess the injury was worth it then!”

 

“Blech, lovestruck idiot.”

 

“Stinky cheese cat monster.”

 

“Touche.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Ladybug flew above the city propelled by her yoyo. Her bruises still ached but they were nothing compared to the injuries her beloved Adrien had suffered. That was what she was fighting for. To get him out of that hospital bed. She stood atop the highest building spire and looked out over the streets of Paris with determination. The akuma was out there somewhere…

 

“Nice night isn’t it?”

 

“C-Chat noir!?!” She exclaimed nearly falling off her perch. “What are you doing here!?! You should be-“

 

“By your side, m’lady.”

 

“No! A-“

 

“Please. Its Chat Noir…”

 

“…Are you really okay?”

 

“Once we defeat this akuma I’ll be better.”

 

She could see the sweat dripping from his temple as he crouched on the chimney top.

 

“Chatton…”

 

“My lady… please. I can’t leave you to this alone… at least let me be there, as backup.”

 

“You promise you won’t interfere beyond what you’re capable of?”

 

“I promise to only watch until you need me.”

 

She stepped towards him putting her fingers beneath his chin. “Be sure to take good care of yourself Chatton.”

 

“You too…My lady…” And with that she was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

“You have no choice but to give me your miraculous!” Shouted the Metal-Man.

 

“They all say that.” She smiled as she threw her yoyo at him wrapping him up in its string.

 

“Now what?” The large Metal villain laughed. “You can’t move me! You can’t lift me! I am THE METAL-MAN!”

 

It was true. No matter how many times she wrapped her yoyo around him he continued to stomp around, dragging her behind him.

 

“My lady!”

 

“Stay back Chat!”

 

“We have to find the akuma! Let me help!”

 

“You’ll get hurt!”

 

“Whats he angry about…?” Chat wondered aloud. “It seems like he’s smashing a bunch of buildings but why?”

 

“I…I can’t hold him!” Her feet skidded across the ground as he pulled her along the street.

 

“He’s headed for another building!” Chat Noir extended his staff, wincing at his aching body as it was propelled through the air.

 

“Chat no!”

 

He landed lightly on his feet like he usually did but quickly fell to one knee holding his chest and gasping for air through the pain.

 

“W-what do these buildings have in common?” He forced himself to concentrate as he examined the villains target.

 

“Chat move! He’s getting too close!”

 

“There!” Chat Noir jumped out of the way as the huge metal hand destroyed the building in front of him.

 

“Give me your miraculous or the whole city gets destroyed!”

 

Chat Noir landed next to Ladybug and fell.

 

“Adrien!” She said softly rushing to his aid.

 

He coughed revealing signs of blood in his hand.

 

“You can’t keep doing this!”

 

“I-I figured it out M’Lady…”

 

“I’m taking you back to the hospital.” She stood up with his arm over her shoulder.

 

“His shirt!” He pointed. “Theres a patch on it with his company’s logo! Thats where the Akuma is, I’m sure of it!”

 

“But what if its not?”

 

“Every building he’s going after had that same logo in the window. The company restores old buildings and brings them up to code using metal reinforcements! We’ve torn at his shirt and hat, it must be the logo! Leave me here! I’ll be ok! You can do it!”

 

She hesitated to let him go but it was the fastest way to relieve his pain. She swung from her yoyo to the rooftop of the nearest building.

 

“Lucky charm!” Into her hands dropped a portable fan. “Huh?” She looked around waiting for an idea to come to her.

 

“Fine!” Shouted Metal-man. “If you won’t give up your miraculous for the city, maybe you will for your partner!”

 

“No!!!”

 

He turned and sprinted at Chat Noir, who was barely able to stand. Finally she saw what she needed. The billboard behind Chat was the perfect angle. She quickly removed the fan blade from its cage and threw it with accuracy that only came from a magical object of pure luck. It hit the billboard and flew at Metal-mans shirt ripping the metal patch from his clothing. Chat Noir ran towards the fallen patch raising his arm as he went.

 

“Cataclysm!”

 

Metal-man swung back his arm to squash Chat Noir before he could touch the patch. She ran along the building tops finding an angle where she could swing down between them. Swinging off the roof she kicked his metal arm as hard as she could pushing him away from her partner. Her leg was badly injured from the strike, but Chat Noir had made it. The Akuma flew into the air, her yoyo right behind it. She captured it safely just before she fell 2 stories to the ground with a sickening snap.


	12. Chapter 12

“N-no! Ladybug! Please! Open your eyes!”

 

She moaned weakly as Chat Noir’s face came into focus.

 

“Ch-chatton…” Her eyes fluttered and she felt herself losing consciousness in his arms. She saw him wince as he held her close, tears in his eyes at her broken body.

 

“M-m-m’lady…” He tried to sound unaffected by his own pain but she could see the hurt in his expression.

 

She pressed on the top of her yoyo and watched the wings open to reveal the white butterfly.

 

“M….Miraculous…LADYBUG!” She shouted throwing her lucky-charm into the air.

 

Her magic spread throughout the city. All the destruction was rebuilt, all the damage was undone, all the injuries were healed. She found herself laying comfortably in Chat Noir’s arms, looking up at his bright green eyes like she never had before.

 

“My lady?”

 

She grinned. “You’re about to change back…” She heard the beep of his ring.

 

“Will…Will I see you?”

 

“I don’t know, I have to meet a classmate at the hospital.” She winked at him.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to keep you from that…” He smiled.

 

She sat up and got to her feet. “Bug out!” She grinned.

 

“Until next time…My lady…”

 


End file.
